


Stop Spoiling It

by spoilerknowsbest



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilerknowsbest/pseuds/spoilerknowsbest
Summary: Tim and Stephanie during a needed break in superheroing. The movie they're watching is Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon. Written as requested via prompt based meme.





	Stop Spoiling It

Tim set everything up on the big screen, the overly big screen he usually used for his computer. Steph had insisted on a movie night with his broken leg, so movie it was.

“You’ll love it, I’ve seen it ten times. It’s like a documentary about a serial killer, played off like he’s a joke, but then-”

“Wait, don’t spoil it!” Tim interrupted her, so Stephanie hit him with a pillow in the face before tucking it behind her back. Tim only laughed. She pulled the bowl of popcorn closer and handed him a can of pop. She finally settled after setting Tim’s leg in her lap and taking a marker to it, half watching the movie.

“Steph, you’re not even watching it.”

He never understood when people didn't watch something they meant to watch. Playing a movie for background noise was one thing, but she had chosen the movie even. The light of the screen was all she could see by as she scribbled on his cast.

“Shush!” She handed him the bowl of popcorn and he grew quiet, temporarily appeased as he returned his attention to the movie.

“This guy isn’t really like a serial killer. There’s a lot more to it than what he’s saying. You know-”

“Shush, Boy Genius! Just appreciate the movie."

"How can she believe this-”

“We're not all super smart crime fighters, Timbo. Now shush, or I’m going to draw a penis on your cast.” He craned his neck to try to see what she was drawing and she showed him the cartoony sketch of her as Spoiler. Tim smiled, chuckled lightly and rested back against the arm of the couch. As the movie continued, she stretched out on his chest while he curled his fingers in her hair.

“You’re the survivor girl,” Stephanie blurted out, five minutes before it was relevant.

“What?” Not sure what to make of that.

“The virgin, you know, the one that lives because she has virgin magic.” Tim started to blush a little, slightly sputtering. She just loved to bring that up.

“Can’t I just be the smart guy that doesn’t go to the abandoned farmhouse?”

“Nope.” Tim rolled his eyes and started twisting her hair. A few minutes later, she pointed at the screen. “Watch, this part is cool!”

“Stop spoiling it,” he almost sang, leaning his face nearer to her head.

“Timmy! Okay, okay, see that lady there? That was the old guy’s survivor girl. You can totally tell, look how much younger she is. You could have figured that out, don’t give me that look!”

“Spoiler.” He teased with a grin. Steph hit his chest before rubbing her face against it. She was always so affectionate. He stroked her hair gently.

“Look, look, it’s Zelda! Freddie’s coming soon!”

“Steph!”

“Sorry!” She buried her face in his chest, more guilty this time than when he was actually teasing her. Tim laughed and hugged her against his chest, kissing the top of her head before turning back to the movie.

“It’s cool, Stephie, I don’t even know what you mean.” To which Stephanie just sighed. Was he even watching?

They watched more. Steph cringed slightly at the gunshots, not much, but enough that Tim noticed and rubbed her back.

“So, is Bruce an Ahab then?” He figured he should distract her a little.

“Of course.” Tim laughed at her quick answer. She’d obviously thought about this.

“How many times have you seen this again?”

“Lots.” Proud of her accomplishments, as always. Once the movie started to get to the actual killing part, or the planning part it seemed to Tim, he wondered why Stephanie wasn’t commenting anymore.

“Does she try to stop this eventually?” He asked quietly. “Stephie?”

“Mm?” Was all that she responded with. Tim tilted his head and saw her eyes were shut.

“Shh.” He pushed her hair back along her head again, tucking it behind her ear.

“Mm.”

Tim scooted lower and Stephanie found her way higher, her head resting against his shoulder, an arm draped around him with a leg almost hanging off the edge of the couch. He smiled, she was such a weird sleeper. Tim pulled the blanket from the couch and tossed it over them. Tim laid a gentle kiss on her face and looked back to the TV. He would wait until the movie was over to wake her up, he had some theories he wanted to see through.

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar, I used to roleplay as Stephanie Brown on tumblr years ago and figured I might as well scoot stuff over. If you were around the scene 2012-2014 or so and knew stephwillspoilyou, that would be me.


End file.
